Hacia otro lugar
by Onag Radcliffe
Summary: Esta historia es de Una amiga mia... es totalmente icoherente y sin sentido pero creo uqe les gustara..... Harry y los demas se las tienen qque apañar un año solitos en una excentrica residencia.... R/R plase...
1. Cap1

Lean esto o no se enteran XDD:  
  
Esta historia tiene así algo que ver con Harry Potter, pero mas bien es una historia chorra, los nombres de las cosas son parecidos o iguales a los reales pero, por ejemplo, Hogwarts es Jogüarst, hay que echarle imaginación. Mis opiniones y el resto de chorradas que se me ocurran pero que no haya manera de incluir en la historia porque no pegan, pues las pongo en rojo, pa que resalten. Apropósito, utilizo caras para expresar la situación de los personajes ((por así decirlo)), ((joer, me acabo de dar cuenta que no se expresarme ^^')):   
  
^^ -- feliz  
^^' -- "jeje q tonta q soy", echándole morro a la cosa o "me han pillao XDD"  
XDD-- se parte el culo o se escojona  
UU-- triste, arrepentido o ((haber como lo expreso.......¡ya!)) cara de "yo tengo q aguantar esto"  
UU'--es cara de: "joooooo" o sinónimo de la anterior.  
=P -- cara para pedir un favor ^^  
¬¬ -- cara de: "que morro le echas"  
¬¬'-- esta tiene varias funciones: "que tonto eres", "me dejas en ridículo" o "acabas de decir la tontería mas grande del mundo".  
¬¬*-- cuidao q te suelto un capón!!  
  
Aun así, seguramente haya mas caras que no haya puesto, ¡¡¡ECHARLE IMAGINACIÓN A LA COSA!!!  
UN SALUDO!!!  
  
Chapter------ 1  
  
Si, ya lo veía, ¡por fin! Había sido el viaje mas aburrido en todos sus años, la gente iba medio dormida en los vagones, no se oían las conversaciones de ningún pasajero. Solo iban en el tren gente de 7º curso. "Les debe pasar como a mi, estarán empanaos XDD" pensó Harry. Este se sentía extrañado por su actitud. Llevaba todo el verano deseando volver a Jogüarst pero ahora que estaba delante de el, no se sentía alegre, mas bien se sentía triste por ser su ultimo año, pensar que no lo volvería a ver... ¿que le esperaría este año?, Harry esperaba algo alucinante, como otro torneo de los 3 magos o algo así. No quería irse sin una última aventura. Ya tenia sus años, a si que podría abandonar perfectamente la casa de sus tíos ((menos mal...))y mudarse a algún pueblo mágico como Hogsmeade, pero no seria lo mismo que estar en Jogüarst con sus amigos. No, no seria igual, faltaría la chispa de gilipolleces XD.  
  
Hermione había estado de vacaciones en Grecia por sacar tan buenas notas en 6º curso y seguir siendo prefecta de Gripindor 3er año consecutivo. Su asignatura favorita seguía siendo la que repartía la profesora McGonagall, transformaciones, aunque cada vez iba siendo mas difícil, Hermione se las apañaba para poder seguir levantando la mano cada vez que la profesora preguntaba algo. Además, era feliz, llevaba desde medio curso de 6º con Ron, por fin se decidieron.  
  
Ron, seguía teniendo sus problemas con el fantasma de su casa, ahora le gustaba la habitación de Ron y no paraba de darle porrazos a las patas de la cama, según Ron, era desquiciante por las noches. En lo que consta al colegio, iba de culo ((no se si lo entenderán, significa cada vez peor)) en la clase de pociones, ¿adivinan quien la repartía? Snape, normal ¿no?. Con Hermione, bien, fue él que decidió contárselo a ella por consejo de Harry, este sabia lo de los dos.  
  
En lo que consta al resto de alumnos había un poco de todo: Ginny, mejoraba cada vez mas en sus clases, en cuanto a sentimientos, de pena. Había roto con Harry hace 2 años, esta era muy pegajosa y Harry demasiado "liberal. Los gemelos seguían a su bola, buscando un local para una tienda de "extravagancias". Percy estaba en Roma sacando adelante un curso de Magia avanzada ((si, si, seguía igual de empollon))  
  
Con estos pensamientos Harry se quedó dormido en lo poco que quedaba de viaje, no quería, se lo estaba pasando bien en sus pensamientos recordando antiguos tiempos.  
  
RON: JAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJAJJAAJAJ, mira Herm...JAJAJAJA  
  
HERMIONE:¡¡Esta grogui!!((dormido))XDD JAJAJAJAJJAAJAJ  
  
RON: AY! Q RISA!!!AJAJAJJAAJJAJ  
  
HERMIONE: Ron, venga ya, no seas así, Harry, despierta, Harry.........  
Hermione toco el hombro de Harry y este se despertó sobresaltado por las risas continuas de Ron.  
  
HARRY: ¿qué pasa?  
RON: pues que el tren intentaba irse pero no arrancaba, y es que quedabas tu en el tren, solo...dormido...JAJAJJAJAJAJJA-.  
  
Harry se salió del vagón del tren algo preocupado por que todo el colegio sabría que se había quedado dormido en el vagón del tren, pero pensó rápidamente que solo estaba en el tren la gente de 7º, así que no le importó.  
  
Harry iba a subir a su habitación para dejar las mochilas cuando se dio cuenta q Hermione le esperaba abajo con las suyas.  
  
HERMIONE: ¿¿a que me las llevas??^^  
HARRY: ¬¬'  
HERMIONE: porfaaaaaaa......^^'  
HARRY: ¿¿y Ron??  
HERMIONE: Huyó antes de q se lo pidiera =P  
HARRY: joer que listo.  
  
A si que Harry le acabó llevando las mochilas a Hermione al cuarto de las chicas y después bajando hasta el hall a por las suyas. Cuando entró en la habitación de los chicos vio a Ron sentado en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
HARRY: tio listo.....  
RON: jijiji.....¿¿te las encasquetó verdad??  
HARRY: ¬¬......vamos al comedor....  
  
Según salían por la puerta se oye: PLOK!!   
  
RON: aaayyyyy!!!  
HARRY: te lo mereces  
RON: UU'  
  
Se ve a Ron bajando las escaleras con un chichón enorme en la cabeza y con una lagrima asomando por el ojo....  
  
Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron. Eran muy pocos los alumnos que había en 7º curso, unos habían abandonado y a otros les expulsaron. Antes de comer, el director se levantó y dijo:  
DUMBLEDORE: alumnos... alumnas... profesores... profesoras... gatos... celadores....elfos domésticos.... directores de las casas.... cuadros del comedor... cuadros de las casas... cuadros de adorno... calderos mágicos...moscas que andan por aquí....  
  
MCGONAGALL: Dumbledore por favor...UU'  
  
DUMBLEDORE: a si! Si XDD lo siento....quería decirles que este año no se darán las clases en Jogüarst, se darán en un pueblo de..... de..... ¿de donde??  
  
MCGONAGALL: de Estados unidos, de estados unidos..UU  
  
DUMBLEDORE: eso! De allí, ¿¿todo claro?  
  
MCGONAGALL: ¿¿cómo va a estar todo claro!??!!? Por favor director....¿¿lo explico yo??  
  
DUMBLEDORE: si minerva, si, mejor ^^UU  
  
MCGONAGALL: como dice Dumbledore este año los alumnos de 7º no darán clases en este colegio, ni las darán en otro, les pagamos una pensión en un pueblo de estados unidos por el plazo de un curso en Jogüarst. A parte convivirán con otros 2 colegios uno español y otro Japonés. Si no les gusta....ajo y agua, aquí cada cual a su bola ((y nosotros libres!!!^^)).  
  
ALUMNOS: bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla......  
  
Fin del primero ^^ ((ole! A q quedo chulo???)) 


	2. Cap2

Lean esto o no se enteran XDD:  
  
Esta historia tiene así algo que ver con Harry Potter, pero mas bien es una historia chorra, los nombres de las cosas son parecidos o iguales a los reales pero, por ejemplo, Hogwarts es Jogüarst, hay que echarle imaginación. Mis opiniones y el resto de chorradas que se me ocurran pero que no haya manera de incluir en la historia porque no pegan, pues las pongo en rojo, pa que resalten. Apropósito, utilizo caras para expresar la situación de los personajes ((por así decirlo)), ((joer, me acabo de dar cuenta que no se expresarme ^^')):   
  
^^ -- feliz  
^^' -- "jeje q tonta q soy", echándole morro a la cosa o "me han pillao XDD"  
XDD-- se parte el culo o se escojona  
UU-- triste, arrepentido o ((haber como lo expreso.......¡ya!)) cara de "yo tengo q aguantar esto"  
UU'--es cara de: "joooooo" o sinónimo de la anterior.  
=P -- cara para pedir un favor ^^  
¬¬ -- cara de: "que morro le echas"  
¬¬'-- esta tiene varias funciones: "que tonto eres", "me dejas en ridículo" o "acabas de decir la tontería mas grande del mundo".  
¬¬*-- cuidao q te suelto un capón!!  
  
Aun así, seguramente haya mas caras que no haya puesto, ¡¡¡ECHARLE IMAGINACIÓN A LA COSA!!!  
UN SALUDO!!!  
  
Chapter------ 1  
  
Si, ya lo veía, ¡por fin! Había sido el viaje mas aburrido en todos sus años, la gente iba medio dormida en los vagones, no se oían las conversaciones de ningún pasajero. Solo iban en el tren gente de 7º curso. "Les debe pasar como a mi, estarán empanaos XDD" pensó Harry. Este se sentía extrañado por su actitud. Llevaba todo el verano deseando volver a Jogüarst pero ahora que estaba delante de el, no se sentía alegre, mas bien se sentía triste por ser su ultimo año, pensar que no lo volvería a ver... ¿que le esperaría este año?, Harry esperaba algo alucinante, como otro torneo de los 3 magos o algo así. No quería irse sin una última aventura. Ya tenia sus años, a si que podría abandonar perfectamente la casa de sus tíos ((menos mal...))y mudarse a algún pueblo mágico como Hogsmeade, pero no seria lo mismo que estar en Jogüarst con sus amigos. No, no seria igual, faltaría la chispa de gilipolleces XD.  
  
Hermione había estado de vacaciones en Grecia por sacar tan buenas notas en 6º curso y seguir siendo prefecta de Gripindor 3er año consecutivo. Su asignatura favorita seguía siendo la que repartía la profesora McGonagall, transformaciones, aunque cada vez iba siendo mas difícil, Hermione se las apañaba para poder seguir levantando la mano cada vez que la profesora preguntaba algo. Además, era feliz, llevaba desde medio curso de 6º con Ron, por fin se decidieron.  
  
Ron, seguía teniendo sus problemas con el fantasma de su casa, ahora le gustaba la habitación de Ron y no paraba de darle porrazos a las patas de la cama, según Ron, era desquiciante por las noches. En lo que consta al colegio, iba de culo ((no se si lo entenderán, significa cada vez peor)) en la clase de pociones, ¿adivinan quien la repartía? Snape, normal ¿no?. Con Hermione, bien, fue él que decidió contárselo a ella por consejo de Harry, este sabia lo de los dos.  
  
En lo que consta al resto de alumnos había un poco de todo: Ginny, mejoraba cada vez mas en sus clases, en cuanto a sentimientos, de pena. Había roto con Harry hace 2 años, esta era muy pegajosa y Harry demasiado "liberal. Los gemelos seguían a su bola, buscando un local para una tienda de "extravagancias". Percy estaba en Roma sacando adelante un curso de Magia avanzada ((si, si, seguía igual de empollon))  
  
Con estos pensamientos Harry se quedó dormido en lo poco que quedaba de viaje, no quería, se lo estaba pasando bien en sus pensamientos recordando antiguos tiempos.  
  
RON: JAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJAJJAAJAJ, mira Herm...JAJAJAJA  
  
HERMIONE:¡¡Esta grogui!!((dormido))XDD JAJAJAJAJJAAJAJ  
  
RON: AY! Q RISA!!!AJAJAJJAAJJAJ  
  
HERMIONE: Ron, venga ya, no seas así, Harry, despierta, Harry.........  
Hermione toco el hombro de Harry y este se despertó sobresaltado por las risas continuas de Ron.  
  
HARRY: ¿qué pasa?  
RON: pues que el tren intentaba irse pero no arrancaba, y es que quedabas tu en el tren, solo...dormido...JAJAJJAJAJAJJA-.  
  
Harry se salió del vagón del tren algo preocupado por que todo el colegio sabría que se había quedado dormido en el vagón del tren, pero pensó rápidamente que solo estaba en el tren la gente de 7º, así que no le importó.  
  
Harry iba a subir a su habitación para dejar las mochilas cuando se dio cuenta q Hermione le esperaba abajo con las suyas.  
  
HERMIONE: ¿¿a que me las llevas??^^  
HARRY: ¬¬'  
HERMIONE: porfaaaaaaa......^^'  
HARRY: ¿¿y Ron??  
HERMIONE: Huyó antes de q se lo pidiera =P  
HARRY: joer que listo.  
  
A si que Harry le acabó llevando las mochilas a Hermione al cuarto de las chicas y después bajando hasta el hall a por las suyas. Cuando entró en la habitación de los chicos vio a Ron sentado en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
HARRY: tio listo.....  
RON: jijiji.....¿¿te las encasquetó verdad??  
HARRY: ¬¬......vamos al comedor....  
  
Según salían por la puerta se oye: PLOK!!   
  
RON: aaayyyyy!!!  
HARRY: te lo mereces  
RON: UU'  
  
Se ve a Ron bajando las escaleras con un chichón enorme en la cabeza y con una lagrima asomando por el ojo....  
  
Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron. Eran muy pocos los alumnos que había en 7º curso, unos habían abandonado y a otros les expulsaron. Antes de comer, el director se levantó y dijo:  
DUMBLEDORE: alumnos... alumnas... profesores... profesoras... gatos... celadores....elfos domésticos.... directores de las casas.... cuadros del comedor... cuadros de las casas... cuadros de adorno... calderos mágicos...moscas que andan por aquí....  
  
MCGONAGALL: Dumbledore por favor...UU'  
  
DUMBLEDORE: a si! Si XDD lo siento....quería decirles que este año no se darán las clases en Jogüarst, se darán en un pueblo de..... de..... ¿de donde??  
  
MCGONAGALL: de Estados unidos, de estados unidos..UU  
  
DUMBLEDORE: eso! De allí, ¿¿todo claro?  
  
MCGONAGALL: ¿¿cómo va a estar todo claro!??!!? Por favor director....¿¿lo explico yo??  
  
DUMBLEDORE: si minerva, si, mejor ^^UU  
  
MCGONAGALL: como dice Dumbledore este año los alumnos de 7º no darán clases en este colegio, ni las darán en otro, les pagamos una pensión en un pueblo de estados unidos por el plazo de un curso en Jogüarst. A parte convivirán con otros 2 colegios uno español y otro Japonés. Si no les gusta....ajo y agua, aquí cada cual a su bola ((y nosotros libres!!!^^)).  
  
ALUMNOS: bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla......  
  
Fin del primero ^^ ((ole! A q quedo chulo???)) 


End file.
